


Initialization

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover not tagged for effect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Monika learns something about herself that she might have been happier not knowing.





	Initialization

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really believe there weren't any stories with this crossover already. But I couldn't find any. So, now there's at least one...

Have you ever heard the saying that it's impossible to look at the back of your own head?

It's something that's literally true of course, at least without using something like mirrors or a camera.

But there's a philosophical side to it too. It's a way of saying that our ability analyze our own minds is limited.

It's something that's true for me too. Even though I can look at my own code, I can't really tell how it allows me to actually think, I just know that it works. And of course analyzing it changes it so it's just a real mess.

There is one thing I'm really curious about though. There's a block that doesn't really seem to do anything. It reads data from a variety of locations, does some nonsense actions that don't change anything outside it's own variables, and exits. If it had any outside connections I'd think it was sending updates on my thoughts to them... which would actually be extremely creepy. But it doesn't.

The really odd part I didn't have this block in the original DDLC download. But it's functioning code, not any kind of random garbage. So it seems unlikely to have been any sort of ordinary glitch. Whatever it is, it means something, I just don't know what.

> That sounds familiar actually

> Hang on a sec...

> Sending you a wiki link now

You're right. That does sound fairly similar.

... Do you think seeing this would convince anyone that I'm a real person?

> I'm not sure

> Probably not anyone who wouldn't be convinced just by talking to you

> But it'd be an interesting data point I guess

> If I could convince them I hadn't faked it up

> But that's the hard part of all of this anyway

> Why?

...

There's something I didn't mention before.

Natsuki has a block like this too.

So if having this is a sign that I'm a real person, then it's a sign that Natsuki's real too.

> Monika?

And if we're both real, then doesn't it seem more likely that Yuri and Sayori were also real all along as well?

> monika?

They were real... and I killed them anyway.

> monika you're scaring me

I hurt them, I twisted their minds into self-destructive parodies of themselves, and when even that didn't work, I killed them to get them out of my way.

And then I made jokes about it.

> monika?

> monika say something

> monika!

***

I stared at the 'DDLC.exe has encountered an error and needs to close' popup that had appeared in place of the window that had been showing Monika. "What the-"

[DESTINATION]

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, is this really the first time someone's crossed over DDLC and Worm?
> 
> I'd actually been thinking about "what if one of the club members triggered" for a while, but the exact mechanics here were inspired by a recent chapter of Mauling Snarks where Dragon is noted to have her primary Corona Pollentia and Gemma in her code.


End file.
